In The Darkness
by Astrik
Summary: Takes place before the movie. More LucianSonja with a hint of betrayal and angst. Most likely a one-shot, unless my muse starts feeling frisky.


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it. Any of it. I only own a copy of the Underworld novel. The opening passage was stolen from Romeo and Juliet. Still not mine. I don't know if this is how it happened or not. Probably not. This is just my muse's take on the "what if"s of the Lucian/Sonja story. Don't bother suing me, you won't get much.

Author's note: A plot bunny latched on to me for no apparent reason. *shrug* Hence, this fic. If you can't already tell, Lucian/Sonja is my OTP. I'm such a sucker for them. I adore the pairing. Also, Kraven is a twerp. 'Nuff said. I want to thank all the reviewers of my last fic! I really appreciate the support. Thanks to Jess and Kristen for being my first reviewers and making me feel good about my stories and vids! *hugs* Thank you both! Also, I have an Underworld fanfiction archive called Stories from the Underworld. The link is in my bio. If you'd like to read or submit fanfiction, please stop by! I really need more fics submitted. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flamers will be mocked. A lot. Most likely publicly. Thank you and have a lovely day. ^_^

******************************************************************

__

Two households, both alike in dignity / In Fair Verona where we lay our scene / From ancient grudge break to new mutiny / Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean / From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life.

****

IN THE DARKNESS

Lucian watched as the last rays of the sun dyed the Western sky the color of freshly spilled blood. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the twilight. The vampires would stir soon. Off to the east, the first stars began to sparkle above the tree line. The crickets began their lullaby to the world. He stopped to listen, but only for a moment. Sonja would wake soon and he ached to be with her.

He trudged along the dew-covered grass of the lawn toward the stone walls of the vampire fortress. A small grin played on his lips. Sonja had seemed especially eager for their meeting tonight. He wondered what the urgency was. Well, the only way to find out was to find her.

* * *

Sonja awoke and stretched her arms above her head, back arching. Bright eyes took in the room around her. No Lucian. The vampire's lips twisted into a slight pout. She'd hoped he would be here early tonight. She could still smell the sweet scent of his hair on her pillow and feel a slight hint of his warmth lingering around her. With a sigh, she got up and padded across the cold floor. She ran her fingers through her hair as she opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. She turned and began to search for Lucian as a hand wrapped around her own, pulling her back. With a gasp, she whirled around. Pale green eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Kraven! You frightened me!" Sonja pulled her hand from Kraven's grasp and quickly tried to regain her composure. 

"Forgive me, my princess," Kraven said with a small bow and a chuckle. "I only wished to speak with you." His dark hair framed his face and fell nearly to his shoulders. Sonja had heard many of the younger vampire servant girls giggling like children over this particular vampire. She didn't see anything particularly striking about him. He was a little too pompous for her tastes. But, then, her heart had already been given to another and she was in no hurry to get it back.

"Can it wait, please, Kraven?" The vampiress glanced anxiously around the passageway, her eyes darting over Kraven's shoulder, then quickly looking over her own. Kraven took a glance around to see what had caught her eye. Nothing but an empty passageway.

"I was hoping to have you by my side at the gathering tonight," he said with a hint of hopeful adoration in his voice. He gently took her hand between his own. His eyes seemed intently focused on her. It sent a chill down her spine.

"I, uh, I..." Sonja tried to quickly think of an excuse to give to Kraven. She had other plans, but she couldn't exactly tell him what they were.

* * *

Lucian barely made a sound as he strode over the stone floors. He hardly held the mannerisms of a servant. Many had noticed over passing years that the lycan held his head higher than a servant should, that he had long, confident strides. Even the scars from whips on his back and shoulders hadn't had an effect on the lycan's sense of pride, it seemed.

Lucian wandered through the corridors of Ordoghaz, pausing to bow his head and lower his eyes in traditional respect to any vampire that passed, toward Sonja's room. He walked down a dark passageway and paused at a corner. He heard voices. 

Sonja's voice. 

Sonja and... Kraven? Gray eyes peered around the corner of the stone wall. Sonja looked flustered. 

* * *

"Kraven, I can't be by your side tonight. I must..." Sonja paused, groping desperately for an excuse, any excuse but the truth.

"You must... what, my princess?" Kraven almost seemed concerned at the anxiety that his question had brought about in Sonja. But pure curiosity won over the concern. Then Kraven heard footsteps.

* * *

Lucian turned the corner and walked toward the pair of vampires. Maybe he could find a way to get Sonja out of an apparently very uncomfortable position. Or at least find out why Kraven was with her. He was never fond of Kraven. No male should spend so much time in front of a mirror.

"Pardon my intrusion." Lucian bowed his head and lowered his eyes as he neared the two vampires. He began to raise his head and walk on when the back of Kraven's hand swung out and struck him across the cheek, nearly knocking him into the stone wall behind him. The lycan took a step back and waited for the world to stop spinning. He tasted the bitterness of his own blood on his tongue from the blow.

Sonja gasped, trying to stay herself, to keep herself from running to Lucian's side and stroking his cheek. "Kraven!" Her eyes were still wide, looking at Lucian and then to Kraven, then back again.

"The filthy lycan had it coming," Kraven said simply, brushing some invisible dust from his sleeve. "He should know better than to interrupt upon a private conversation."

Sonja stepped toward Lucian and held out her hand to help him steady himself, more out of spite for Kraven than anything else. Kraven's eyebrow arched at Sonja's near-blasphemous action. "What do you think you're doing?"

"He didn't do anything to deserve that, Kraven, and you know it," Sonja spat back. "Go on, sir. Don't worry. I know you meant no harm." Sonja smiled at Lucian, a little too long for Kraven's tastes. Kraven spat in Lucian's direction as he slowly walked away.

"What was that?! What did you think you were doing?" Kraven shouted, waving his arms. Sonja turned back to him as Lucian made his way down the corridor.

"Kraven, not now. I can't go with you tonight. I must... I feel ill. Now, please excuse me," Sonja said as she brushed past Kraven and hurried down the corridor that Lucian had disappeared down just moments earlier.

"Damnation!" Kraven slammed his fist against the stone wall in frustration.

* * *

Sonja slipped down the passageway as quietly as she could. Now where had that lycan of hers gotten to? She peered around a corner just as she heard something from a closet to her left.

"Psst... Sonja!" Sparkling gray eyes peered through the crack between the door and the wall. Sonja smiled and checked to make sure no one was looking before she quickly slid in. Lucian closed the door behind her as his lips fell on hers.

"This is madness! Someone will find us here," Sonja whispered with a giggle, twirling a lock of Lucian's hair around her finger. "Count to one hundred, then go to my quarters." Sonja smiled as she slipped from the closet. Lucian could barely hear her soft footsteps as she went back to her room.

* * *

"Ninety-nine... One hundred!" Lucian was practically bouncing on his toes. He knew he didn't actually have to count, but the anticipation was sweet. He jerked the door open and strode quickly toward Sonja's room, trying his best not to draw attention to himself as he went.

He looked over his shoulder and around the corridor to make sure no one was around before knocking on Sonja's door.

"Yes?" came the soft reply. Lucian slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Sonja sat on the edge of her bed, pendant sparkling against her chest, catching the moonlight. "Well, don't just stand there. Come in, silly." She smiled as Lucian entered the room and met her eyes. She stood and Lucian wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist. His nose nestled into her soft hair as her cheek found its place on his chest. Sonja sighed, then spoke quietly. "Lucian? I need to tell you something."

Lucian pulled away from her slightly and looked down at her. A single silver tear slid down her cheek as her emerald eyes met his. "What is it, my love?" His thumb wiped the tear away. Sonja's lips rose in a small grin.

"I..." She trailed off, almost as if she were afraid to say it.

"You... what?" Lucian asked, concerned, but still curious. Sonja was acting rather strange. What was this all about?

"I... am with child," Sonja said, eyes sparkling and a full-blown smile beaming on her face.

Lucian stood looking down at her, eyes wide and mouth agape. When what Sonja said finally sunk in, he laughed and pulled her into his arms once more, her feet leaving the ground. He spun her around a few times, both of them laughing and enjoying the closeness, before sitting her back on the floor. He knelt before her and gently placed his hand on her stomach as if it were made of glass and might break. Sonja's ivory hand laid over his, their fingers interlacing.

"I love you."

* * *

A pair of pale green eyes, lit with rage, shone in the darkness outside the door. Lips parted, revealing a pair of white fangs. A single hiss escaped the tightly clenched jaws:

"Damnation..."

******************************************************************


End file.
